Speed
Speed is the main character of Eeveelution Squad, the older brother of Crystal and Solarflare, the adoptive father of Sunshine, and the former rescuer known as The Yellow Flash. Backstory A week before he was hatched, his parents were attacked by a wild Rhydon in front of their house. The front door was sealed during the attack. Thanks to that, other wild Pokemon ignored the house. During the first few days after he hatched, he started to look for his parents without success. At age 10, he decided to become a rescuer in hope of finding his parents someday. He evolved into Jolten when he and Trace were trying to reach Jirachi; the pair were surrounded and he was pinned, but he was able to reach a Thunder Stone. He then met Jirachi and asked for a healing factor. About 2 years after he found Sunshine, he met Pearl on his way home. After awhile, he helped her buy their current treehouse and moved there after it was finished. He was once a Pokémon Champion and a leader of a rescuer team called "Yellow Thunder" but currently, he's a gardener instead. He was known as The Yellow Flash because of his speed. He was also known as Yellow the Jolteon due to the fact he used that name to enter the tournament. He got his current look after Flare accidentally burnt him. Personality Speed is the character that most often gets roped into the others schemes. He's mostly oblivious and clueless and has a tendency to get the short end of the stick. Relationships Sunshine Sunshine is Speed's adopted daughter. She refers to him daddy, and they seem to enjoy spending time with one another, Sunshine wanting to stay by his side, and he telling her she is the one he loves the most. Crystal Crystal is his younger sister, and they appear to have a mostly quarrelsome relationship, Crystal constantly being mischievous, like jumping on him wake him up, and meddling with his love life, like when she trapped him in their shed with Lazuli. Despite this, they still seem to care about each other as siblings. Solarflare Flare is Speed's younger brother, and he seems to care a lot about him, like taking him on a walk whilst carrying him, and talking to him when he's in the garden. Pearl Pearl and Speed have a relationship of mutual respect, Speed being the one to have funded the house. She mostly sends him on errands and to solve things for her, forcing him on a date with Sylvia. They both take care of Sunshine, and though Speed used to have feelings for her, they do not pursue a romantic relationship, though Pearl does kiss him before Chapter 5 begins, implying she may have developed some feelings for him. Silvia Silvia is another of Speed's love interests, having feelings for him when they were both Eevee, stealing his first kiss, and afterwards acting like his girlfriend. He jokingly tells her she's the most beautiful and cutest girl he's met, and that she drives him crazy. She's the one who made him his champion outfit. By the time of the main series, she seems to have given up on her crush, but still drags him with her to buy stuff, and enjoys making fun of him, while he is mostly exasperated. He also get's annoyed at her, and doesn't trust her when she's around Sunshine due to her personality and how she behaved in Chapter 2. Leaf Leafy is Speed's second crush, he became infatuated with her in the first few chapters, having admiration for her being "Kind, gentle, beautiful, neat and lovely", calling her the epitome of a female. In Chapter 4, he confesses to her, however, she rejects him, seeing him as more of a brother, though afterwards they still seem to be friends. Black Black and he have a cordial relationship, although Black seems to care little about him, kicking him out of the way so he could catch Silvia. Recently Black has abandoned the friendship due to a complicated past involving his brother Frost. Lazuli Lazuli is Speed's love interest, though it is mostly her one-sided feelings. In the beginning, Lazuli treated him rudely, attacking him and refusing to apologise, and as such, they had a mostly antagonistic relationship, Speed calling her a "nasty girl", and Lazuli hitting him at the slightest friction. At some point Lazuli developed feelings for him, and after being shut in a room with him, apologised and he, finding her change in demeanour cute, talked to her as well, and now they have a mostly kind relationship. Trivia • Speed has had the most love interests, Silvia, Pearl, Leaf, and Lazuli, though the first three seem to have ended any chances. Gallery Category:Jolteon Category:Main Character